


Between Breaths

by Depressing_stormcloud (ham_trash)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: First Post, New Work, Poetry, Sad, deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham_trash/pseuds/Depressing_stormcloud
Summary: This is the first thing I've ever posted on here so feedback is greatNo one will probably read this but that's okay it's out here





	

When you hear someone speak   
Listen to their breaths   
The intake of oxygen   
The gasp of air   
You can tell how a person feels through their breaths  
You can tell their emotions

The breath that gasps as if its owner is drowning in words  
Is the person who is so passionate that they need to speak so quickly  
To tell you everything they know before it flies away lost in their brains 

The wheeze is the person who is choked up   
The feelings rushing towards them that they try to dodge and failing  
But they do not stop  
There is a message no matter how painful that they need get across  
And they will get it across 

The short breath that you barely even catch because they are so nervous   
they are barely breathing trying to finish quickly  
They are anxious and afraid but there is a story to be told anyway

That long drawn out consumption of atmosphere   
To calm the storm within before releasing the flood  
Before unleashing something so powerful that they need to prepare themselves before gifting it to you

Listen to the breaths   
They tell more of a story than one might think  
They tell the story that one might not even be aware of   
So listen to the story   
Listen to the hitch in the sentence  
The dramatic pause  
Because they tell you more than you know  
more than they know

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted on here so feedback is great
> 
>  
> 
> No one will probably read this but that's okay it's out here


End file.
